reimaginanimestudiosfandomcom-20200213-history
Cansin13 (Old Account)
This was Cansin's Old Account when he used to make AGK Videos in the past, but stopped making them in 2015. Cansin13 was an AGK parodist since 2014 who has remade parodies made by those famous parodists like AGK82 andTheKewlOne96. Thus he gets a fair number of subscribers. His later parodies are mostly original. He announced his retirement in September 2015, which caused strong reaction from his fans. He came back to finish episode 95. Due to people stealing his content ridiculously countless number of times, he announced that he retired AGK. At December 12th, he posted a video in his youtube channel, about the old episode of PVMAGKVIDEOS. that episode called : AGK's Nightmare. At January 25th 2016, He deleted his AGK's wikia page on the official Angry German Kid wiki, and his AGK episodes are not available in his YouTube's playlists as well, but were reuploaded by Kobra1998 in his playlist, Although some of his videos and movie parts remain lost. but then, his AGK page has came back and was redirected. After deleting his AGK Videos, he later changed his channel name to Reimaginanimate Studios, but in the summer of 2016, he changed the channel name again, this time to INACTIVE ACCOUNT. This was later changed to LeopoldHitlerMania by fall. He finally closed down the account by early 2017. A Rebooted Series was rumored by some user named "TheHitlerAGK999", but hasn't been doing that much. In July 2018, Cansin opened a new account as AGKC13 and has started a new AGK series. ☀https://agk.fandom.com/wiki/AGKC13_Videos Characters * Leopold Slikk * Harold Slikk * Adolf Hitler * Jake Randolf * Mary Slikk * Leonard Slikk * Leonidas Slikk * Hermann Fegelein * Mrs. Sukscox * Principal Diknoz * Rick Astley * Justin Bieber * Ronald McDonald * Randy Randolf * Sonic.exe * Mr. Fuxdicks Asslick Upcoming * Kaeru Otoko * Akuma Otoko * Emily Mason * Captain PS * Chespin * Oshawott List of Old Episodes AGK Movie Remakes 1st Movie: 2nd Movie: * Episode 80.5: Angry German Kid Saves Christmas (Cancelled) * Cansin13's AGK vs Atarster's AGK (A great Battle!) (Cancelled) * Cansin13 is the successor channel to "Cansin Slade", which was Cansin13's original channel abandoned shortly after starting his AGK series, however his "cansin slade" channel is no longer abandoned. * He sometimes uses tracks from Sonic on the Future episodes. * He is set to make an special called "Angry German Kid's 2012" as the 100th episode in the series. * He sometimes makes remakes of episodes from AngryGermanKid82's AGK series (and sometimes remakes episodes of Videoman1443's AGK episodes) * Cansin13 might be similar to AGKMisadventures & Tank202100. * His main programs for his AGK Series is Camtasia and Adobe After Effects. * He has made remakes to TheKewlOne96's AGK Movies with added special effects and remastered graphics. * Cansin13 is possibly a fan of Sonic the Hedgehog, Pokemon and Yoshi. * Cansin13 hates a Youtube channel called "Game Theorist" because of what he has done to his favorite game character Sonic, and Cansin13 got SO Pissed off. * Cansin13 is also a fan of Pixar Films such as Toy Story. * Cansin13 absolutely, literally hates FNAF a lot, because he finds it terrible and the worst game of all time, this will never be seen in Cansin13's AGK series. * Cansin13 REALLY hates the UTUBETROLLPOLICE. * It turns out Cansin13 hates the 2 Theory Channels called "Game and Film" because he finds them fake and they never make any sense AT ALL! * Cansin13 likes Tamagotchi, He's a Brotchi (Tamagotchi Fanboy) * The AGK universe seems to be based off Cansin13 and PVMAGKVIDEOS. * As of now, Episode 95 is the last Episode Cansin13 did. * He is the third most-subscribed AGK series channel, after OfficerPoop247 and AngryGermanKid82. Comparison to AGK82 Category:Abandoned